1960 BSCC Season
The 1960 British Saloon Car Championship was the third season of the BSCC, which competed with a single format for the year, unlike all previous (and subsequent) years where classes were used.http://touringcarracing.net/Pages/1960%20BSCC.html The 1960 championship was won by "Doc" Shepherd, the most experienced driver in the new format. Regulations For 1960, the BSCC's usual class system was dropped, in favour of what is known as a 'silhouette' specification, with all cars having to use an engine no bigger than 1,000cc in capacity.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1960_British_Saloon_Car_Championship_season The cars also had to have the same overall appearance, wheel size, wheelbase, rear axel and gearbox casing as on the road cars they were based on. Later in the year, cars with larger engine capacities (1,600cc or more) were allowed to enter races, although they were not eligable for the overall championship. The lack of entrants also saw the BSCC run alongside GT cars, confusing the entry list some what. Round by Round Below is a round by round report of each of the 1960 championship's eight meetings. First Round: Brands Hatch With the new regulation's preventing around two thirds of the 1959 grid, including Jeff Uren (reigning champion) from entering in their cars, those who ran in Class A had the series to themselves for the first race. "Doc" Shepherd won the first race of the season, defending from John Young's Ford Anglia and Geoff Williamson's spirited drive from last to third. It proved to be one of the most successful days for Austin in its racing history, with four out of the top five drivers using either an Austin A35 or A40. Second Round: Snetterton Race two of the season saw the 1960 championship head to Snetterton, where the 1,000cc cars were joined by a number of larger capacity cars. The 3.8 litre Jaguar Mk II proved to be a tough opponent for the Austin pack, with Gawaine Baillie and Doug Uren holding off the Doctor in his A40. Young followed Shepherd across the line, with B.D. Whitaker completing the 1,000cc podium. The race was also noted for being the debut of the first woman to compete in the BSCC, Mrs C. Wagner (wife of D. Wagner) who drove an Austin Mini Seven to fifth in the 1,000cc class. Third Round: Mallory Park Once again on their own, the 1,000cc cars gathered at Mallory Park for the third meeting of the season, with sixteen entrants for the race (the largest grid since the start of the season). Shepherd and Young continued their form, finishing first and second respectively, while John Aley joined them in his Austin A35. Young's drive was of note that day, as he battled his way to second after starting at the back, taking nine cars on the first lap. Fourth Round: Oulton Park The fourth round of the season confused the paddock some what, as the BSCC cars would be running in the same race as the GT cars, although it would only be the 1,000cc class touring cars that would be eligible for the BSCC points. While the first five positions in the race went to the GT cars, sixth overall was David Lewis, using a (non-championship eligible) Jaguar Mk II. Of the BSCC cars, Edward Lewis was able to claim top honours, winning the 1,000cc category from Aley and Whitaker. John Young made ground on "Doc" by finishing fifth, with Shepherd failing to finish the race after a wheel came off his charging A40. Fifth Round: Snetterton The GT and Touring cars parted ways, with the BSCC heading to Snetterton for the second time that season. Former champion Jack Sears took a dominant victory in one of the Mk II Jags, followed by Vic Parness in his Mk II. Behind them, a titanic battle between Shepherd and Young saw the "Doctor" come out on top, taking his fourth 1,000cc victory that year. Paddy Gaston joined them on the 1,000cc podium, as the 1,000cc cars proved they were more than a match for the larger engine cars. Sixth Round: The Kingsdown Tophy (Brands Hatch) By this stage, Brands Hatch had been extended to what is now known as it's GP format.http://forums.autosport.com/topic/126333-50th-anniversary-of-brands-hatch-gp-circuit/ To celebrate, the circuit would give The Kingsdown Trophy to the winner of the touring car race that day. The 1,000cc cars had hope of winning the Trophy, however their chance of victory was scuppered when the 1,600cc + cars were allowed to enter the race. As a result, Roy Salvadori led a Jaguar 1-2-3-4 across the line, beating Sears, Baillie and Parness to the Trophy. However, none of the 1,000cc competitors could stop Shepherd claiming his fifth victory that year, as he managed to beat the fifth Jag (in the hands of Bill Aston) and a host of other, more powerful, cars to fifth overall. Reigning champion Jeff Uren made a rare appearance at Brands, finishing top of his class in his trusted Ford Zephyr. Seventh Round: The Farningham Trophy (Brands Hatch) For the seventh meeting of the year, the BSCC supported Formula 2, who gathered at Kent's best known racing circuit for the Farningham Trophy. Although the 1,000cc cars were forced to race with the 1,600cc + cars once again (with another victory for a Jaguar, this time driven by Sears), Shepherd proved to the field his title credentials, beating the four other Jags to second overall. John Young claimed second in the 1,000cc class while Bob Jankel claimed his first podium in the BSCC (for 1,000cc cars) on his debut by finishing third in the category. Eighth Round: Brands Hatch With the title already decided, the final meeting of 1960 proved to be a damp squib, after Shepherd rolled his car in accident at Clearways after one lap, and Albert Powell (using an older Jaguar 3.4 litre) ran away from the field. Some glory was seen by Young, whom (after finishing second in six of the years eight races) was able to take victory in the 1,000cc class, holding off Andrew Hedges (who had the ability to make it a clean sweep of victories that season for the Austin A40). Entries Below is a table of all entrants of races in the 1960 BSCC season. Final Standings The final standings of the 1960 season are shown below. Champions George "Doc" Shepherd claim the Bonneville Trophy for the first time, with a record equalling 48 points and the largest winning margin in the BSCC's short history (up to that point). The only other Trophy on offer that year, (the Kingsdown Trophy) went to Salvadori. References Category:Seasons